The Pharaoh's Return
by REDxYELLOW
Summary: Atem has returned and has to fight another evil to save the world, and this time he brought friends. Pairings: Atem x Mana, Yugi x Tea, Kaiba x Serenity, Priest Seto x Kisara. I might but Abridged jokes some places.
1. Pharaoh and friends are here

**I do not know if I will keep this story but I love the pairings here. If you all like it and want me to continue then Review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

"This is when living talk"

_'This is when Ghost/Spirits talk'_

* * *

Yugi Moto, The King of Games, is now 17 and it has been two years since he said goodbye to his closest friend, Atem. Atem was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and Yugi's ancestor and when Yugi finish the Millennium Puzzle his spirit was released and was able to take over Yugi's body to fight an ancient evil that he sacrificed himself to save the world. Now Atem is in the afterlife with his friends and family. Yugi was happy about that but he still misses him.

Yugi got ready for school the same way he always did he take a shower, got dress, eat breakfast, and walk to school with his friends. He did just that and when he walked with his friends Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Bakura, and even Kaiba and when they got to school, they did there everyday preschool Duel Monsters game. They just do it on a desk to make it quicker, and today was Serenity verses Joey.

"Ok, now I summon my Baby Dragon in attack mode!" Joey said putting his card down with a little dragon on it, and it said on it Atk: 1200 and Def: 700. "And one face down" he said as he put down a card upside down in a magic zone.

"I summon Dancing Fairy" she said as she put down a card with three fairies on a flower on the card it said Atk: 1700 and Def: 1000. "Now attack his Baby Dragon!" she said put Joey lifted his face down and it said Negate Attack, which means her attack is cancelled. "I end with a face down."

"My turn" he said as he drew a card from his deck, looked at it and activated it. It was Mystical Space Typhoon and it destroys 1 spell or trap card and her face down is destroyed. "I now summon Time wizard and use it's ability" he said as he flipped a coin and yelled "Heads" and the coin landed heads and it means all her monsters are destroyed and his Baby Dragon turns into Thousand Dragon and he then uses Megamorph and his Dragon's Attack changes from 2400 to 4800 "sorry sis but, Attack Thousand Dragon!" he yelled and her monster was destroyed. After a few more turns, Joey won and school started.

The Duel Monsters game reminds Yugi the most of Atem since he had to play it to defeat his enemies who made the game real and actually hurt people. Yugi misses the Pharaoh but someone in an Ancient Egyptian ruin is someone who might reunite Yugi and Atem, and maybe more people.

* * *

A tall tan man with short black spiky hair in a white shirt and blue jeans he was chanting "Arise great King of Darkness, come back into this world to once again fight the evil you did before. It has grown stronger and I believe you are the only one who can stop it. Please come and bring your Royal Guards and let them come and help defeat this evil."

"_Will you go Pharaoh?" _

"_Yes, I feel the evil and it has grown stronger. I would like if you all join me."_

"_We would follow you anywhere Pharaoh."_

"_What about me?"_

"_You can come too."_

"_Yay!"_

Then the gate which connects the afterlife and the living world opens and beams of light came out and they shot into a hole and then floated the 7 millennium items. "They have come, now to find the wielders of the items" the man said grabbing them and putting them in a bag, he stopped when he got to the Millennium Puzzle and then smiled "I know exactly who you go to."

* * *

Yugi and everyone were coming out of the school when Joey asked "So what are we going to do today?"

"I say we go to the Kaiba Land. I haven't been there in a while" Serenity suggested.

"It depends if Kaiba will let us in free" Yugi said jokingly and looking at Kaiba.

"Fine, this one time. You have to pay for food and everything else though" Kaiba said.

Everyone then agreed and they went to Kaiba land to have fun. They all got thru the gates without paying and got in the Duel Monster theme park. They decided to go on the Flaming Swordsman charge. It was like an ordinary roller coaster but had mechanical Flame SwordsMen coming down and slashing in front of the cart. They rode the ride and Serenity hugged Kaiba when she got scared on the ride and Tea did the same to Yugi, neither of them complained. After that ride they rode the Blue Eyes spinner, you go inside a mechanical Blue Eyes head and it spins you at high speed.

After some more rides they decided to eat at the Monster Café. When they got to ordering the food Serenity remembered she left her money at home. "Its alright, I'll pay for yours" Kaiba said as he handed the money to the cashier. Everyone looked at Kaiba like if he was insane. _Kaiba rarely dose something for someone, what's with him? _Joey thought.

After eating everyone decided to go home but when everyone got out of the park they saw a tall tan man (same dude from earlier) he then walked to them slowly and behind him was Pegasus, he had the Millennium Eye back, also Ishizu with her Millennium necklace, and Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku, with the Millennium…key?

"Ah, what's this about?" Yugi asked.

The man then threw a bag at him and when Yugi caught it he saw the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi quickly put it on and the man said "I'm Kami and I have brought back the great Pharaoh, King of Darkness and some of his Royal Guards. He needs to stop the evil once more." Everyone was shocked except Kaiba.

"I thought we went past this fake magic mobo jumbo?" Kaiba said, not really a question.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba" Yugi said in a deep voice and then Kaiba turned to see the other Yugi.

"That voice, I haven't heard you like that since…" Kaiba started.

"Since you saw two Yugis duel and one walking into the light and disappear" Atem finished.

"I told you I don't believe in this fake magic act" Kaiba yelled and then noticed a ghost Yugi next to the real one. "Why are there two of you?" he asked.

Yugi was surprised he could see him but Atem said "I knew Kaiba would be one."

"One, what are you talking about?" Kaiba asked. Atem reached in the bag and gave Kaiba the Millennium Rod. When Kaiba grabbed it, he saw a ghost of him beside him. "Why are there two of me?" he asked annoyed.

'_I'm Priest Seto, I protect the Pharaoh and I'm your ancestor'_ the other him said.

"What, are you telling me that all this magic stuff is real?" Kaiba asked.

"It seems he broke out of denial, finally!" Atem said as he got out the Millennium Ring and gave it to Joey.

"Why are you giving me this?" Joey asked and then saw Mahad beside him. "Who is this guy?" he asked waving his hands thru him

'_Stop that please'_ Mahad said.

"That is Mahad. He is a close friend of mine. I'm as close to him as Yugi is to you, so he is the perfect match for you" Atem explained. He then got a little cross with the Millennium eye symbol between it. He then gave it to Tea and told her to put it in her hair.

"We never saw this one before." Tea said putting the, apparently a hair clip, cross in her hair.

"That's not a Millennium item, but has someone important to me in it" he said as Mana appeared beside Tea.

'_Hi, I'm Mana, me and Atem are best friends and are, as you say it, going out'_ She said happily.

"I'm Tea and Yugi and I are best friends" Tea said almost copying how she said it.

Atem then handed the Millennium Scale to Tristan. "I don't get a ghost?" he asked.

"No, he thought it would be better with out him. Those two don't have one either" he said pointing to Pegasus and Ishizu.

'_So my Grandpa has one?'_ Yugi asked.

"Yes, because I he doesn't know how to help if he didn't." he said while grabbing a golden ring with a Blue Eyes on it from the bag. "I don't know who this one goes to though" he said. Kaiba had an idea and decided to see if it was right.

He snatched it from Atem and gave it to Serenity. Then a ghost girl with silver hair appeared beside her. "How did I know that would work?" Kaiba asked himself, or other him.

'_Well Kisara there and I are married so I guess that means that girl means the same to you as Kisara means to me. I guess you or us knew that subconsciously' _he said.

"That can't be" Kaiba said back.

"You two stop fighting and come over here" Atem said. Everyone came around Atem and told them "We came here to stop this evil once and for all. So I ask if you will help."

"Why not Yugi-Boy, it's getting boring when you're retired" Pegasus said.

"I would be honored to help Pharaoh" Ishizu said.

"Aren't we always there?" Joey asked and answered for him, Tristan, and Tea.

"I always wanted to help, so yeah" Serenity squealed.

"I don't know Yugi, or what ever they call you. I don't know if I want to risk my life for Dead people" Kaiba said.

"I understand your confusion Kaiba but we need all the help we can get. And its not just fighting for dead people, but if the evil wins then it will kill innocent and living people" Atem said.

"Alright then I'll help, but what do I do about Mokaba?" Kaiba asked.

"Can't you hire a babysitter with all the cash you got?" Joey asked.

Mahad said '_I was thinking the same thing.'_

"I guess, but when do we have to fight this evil?" Kaiba asked.

"Not until it shows it self. So we might have a while. So let the living carry on with there lives and get to know them better. And practice working together too" Atem said and all the Ghosts disappeared and Yugi was in control of his body. Mana and Atem were the only ghost still out.

"It's so good to have you back Pharaoh" Yugi said.

'_I know I missed you to Yugi. And please call me by my name, Atem.'_

"So when did you and Mana get dating?" Yugi asked.

'_We have been dating secretly for years, but when I went thru my memories it never mentioned it.'_ Atem said.

"Ah, so you have been dating for more than ten thousand years? I thought you would have given her a ring before that long" Yugi said jokingly.

'_Sorry if I had to wait that long for a certain someone to finish my Puzzle.'_

"You can't blame me for not being born sooner."

'_Why not'_ Atem said jokingly '_And besides, how do you think I got a decedent?'_

"_Not listening to that part" Yugi said covering his ears._

Everyone went home soon after all this and when Yugi and Grandpa got home they saw Tea by their door. "Tea, What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I certain someone inside me didn't want to spend her first night here without Atem" Tea said as a Ghost Mana hugged a Ghost Atem.

'_I'm sorry it's just seems so different than where I'm from' _Mana said.

'_I get it. And the only reason why I didn't feel that way is because I got Yugi's memories of things here when he unlocked the puzzle'_ Atem said. "You got what?" Yugi asked putting his hands on his head.

"So can I stay over here tonight?" Tea asked.

"As long as you and Yugi don't get in some sort of situation then yes" Grandpa said.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, him and Tea both red.

Tea slept in Yugi's bed and he and got a sleeping bag to sleep in. The Millennium Puzzle was beside the Cross hair pen and you saw a sleeping Atem with Mana in his arms if you look at the items for more than a second. That night was peaceful for everyone and they got some sleep, needing it for tomorrow.

* * *

**RxY: If you like it then tell me if you didn't let me know. I want to know if I should contuie on it.**

**Dark Magician: Looks good to me.**

**RxY: I want then to decide. Review and let me know.**


	2. This is a real battle

**I decided to finish this story. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did then Zexal wouldn't exist.**

* * *

Yugi woke up this morning differently than normally. Yugi was wakened up by his dead Pharaoh friend, Atem. '_Wake up Yugi, you have school today'_ Atem said.

Yugi then shot up and looked around and saw Tea sleeping in his bed. "Tea, come on. We are going to be late" Yugi said shaking her softly.

She turned and said sleepily "Yugi, why are you in my room?"

"You are in my room, now come on or we'll be late for school" Yugi said. Tea then got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

'_How was the floor?'_ Atem asked.

"Its always wonderful down there this time of year" Yugi said jokingly but still using sarcasm.

'_So what is school again?' _Mana asked.

"Where kids and teens go to learn stuff for life" Yugi answered.

"Ok, Yugi" Tea said coming out of the bathroom "Bathroom is all yours." Yugi then went in and Tea asked Atem "Can Mana take over my body like you can with Yugi?"

"Yes and when she dose she will look like herself, not you. She can only take over if you let her" Atem answered.

'_Want to try it?'_ Mana asked.

"Sure. I put this on and…" Tea said as she put on the hairclip and then glowed and then looked liked Mana.

"I did it I mean we did it!" Mana said jumping up and down. Mana then was walking around and looking at stuff until she noticed a deck of cards. "What's this?" she asked.

"_Looks like Yugi's Duel Deck. If you look in there you should see Dark Magician Girl" _Atem answered.

While Mana went looking thru the Deck, Tea asked _'Why dose she look like her and not me? She is in my body.'_

Atem shrugged his shoulders and said _"I don't know, maybe because she isn't your descendent. Me and Yugi look much alike even when I'm not in his body.'_

Yugi got out and saw Mana in the living flesh. "What happened, and where is Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry, we wanted to try to make me take over. I'll put her back" Mana said as she glowed and Tea was in her place.

"I suggest we go now" Tea said. Yugi nodded as him and Tea ran out the door, grabbing some fruit on the way, and heading to school. They met up with everyone at school and decided to duel again. This time with Priest Seto verses Pharaoh Atem.

"Looks like you can take over now" Atem said as he put down a face down and Beaver Warrior in Defense mode: 1500.

"Yes, Pharaoh" he said as he played Battle Ox in Attack Mode: 1700. He then said "Destroy to Beaver" but Atem flipped his face down and it was Trap Hole. It makes a just summoned Monster with an Attack of more than 1000 is destroyed. "One face down to end my turn" he said.

"I now play this spell card" he played a spell card (Don't know name of it) that destroys all cards on the field. He then used Monster reborn to summon his Beaver Warrior back. Then played some other Spell cards, to complicate to be done in real life, and Special Summoned Silver Fang. "I now sacrifice these two monsters to summon 'The Dark Magician' and attack your Life Points directly" Atem said.

The Game ended soon after that and Atem won "Good game Seto."

"You to Pharaoh" he said back.

School started after their duel and the real ones were in control again while all the Ghosts, except Atem, wondered around and looking at a worksheet they had to do. _'That's looks complicated' _Mana said thanking Ra she didn't have to do that.

Mahad went up to the teacher and looked at his problems and said _'You all have a lot of work to do today.' _He then heard Joey's thoughts 'If you aren't going to tell me the answers then quiet looking around.' _'I can hear you Joey'_ Mahad said.

Seto was floating around and Kaiba was getting annoyed. 'Can you stop that please, you are floating around me and it's giving me a headache' Kaiba thought with a vein popping out of his head.

'_Fine, can I ask something?' _Seto asked while floating down.

"You just did" Kaiba said trying to focus on his work.

'_Very funny, but can I really?'_ Seto asked again.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked finishing his work.

'_Why were you such a jerk when you were younger? The Pharaoh told me you got better over time but why were you like that in the beginning?'_ Seto asked, he was worried since this is his descendant and that means his family.

Kaiba turned in his worksheet and went to the bathroom so he could talk to his ancestor. When he got there he locked the door and said "With all the shit I've been through you would understand. My step farther came to adopt a child and I made a bet that said 'If I beat you in a chess game then you adopt me and my brother' and after I beat him he kept his word and after a while he made me study like crazy, he tortured me with tactics, and I kept on to help my brother. When I turned 15 I used what he taught me and took over his company. The way I was raised made me cold, hard, and a jerk. I didn't plan on that and because of the way the man treated me I never had anyone but Mokaba. No one accepted me for me and when they tried I just pushed them away because of all the years of being ignored. Because that I was a jerk and I have had a horrible life but it all changed when I fought against that Pharaoh. He helped me come back to reality and I'm glad he did" Kaiba finished.

Seto nodded and started to understand_. 'Well I see that you do see people who want to be your friends and you are their friends. People finally got to like the real you.'_

In the class room Serenity was in tears. "Why am I hearing this?" she asked.

'_Because Seto, my Seto, is connecting me and him so I can hear this and since you and I are connected then you can hear too' _Kisara said.

"Why dose he want you to hear this?" she asked wiping some tears.

'_I think he wants you to hear it. He thinks you could help him'_ Kisara said as she disappeared.

When school Yugi took them to a clear field outside the city. "Atem says we need to practice our real combat skills. So hear we can train" Yugi said with his arms out. "How about we show them Atem?" Yugi said as he transformed.

"Now how bout me and Seto go first" Atem said as he and Kaiba got the Millennium Rod out of his bag and turned to Priest Seto. Serenity then turned into Kisara and got down on her knees and they prayed. Then a blue light came from Kisara and in transformed into Blue eyes White Dragon in front of Seto.

'_Why did the Blue Eyes come out of her?' _Kaiba asked as his ghost form came beside Seto.

"Blue Eyes was born from her soul and it listens to me. So she calls it out and I use it in battle, it chose both of us" Seto explained.

Then Mahad came from the Ring and he glowed. And a dark energy came from him and turned into the Dark Magician in front of Atem. "I'm able to use anyone's Ka or monster if they let me" Atem explained to everyone who looked confused.

"Go my Dragon, Pure White Blast!" Seto yelled as Blue Eyes shot out a white blast at the Dark Magician. It dodged the attack and went behind the dragon with great speed.

"Dark Magic Blaster" Atem yelled as three orbs came from the Dark Magician and spun around his staff and a purple and black blast cast came out and hit the dragon's back. "Black blinding light" Atem said with a smile as the dragon and the magician were surrounded by a black mist and no one could see. But a flash kept appearing in the mist and showed the Dark Magician hitting the Blue Eyes.

'_Are you one with the Blue Eyes?'_ Kaiba asked Seto.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Seto asked curiously.

'_Let me in control and watch' _Seto said with a smile and the two changed places. Then two blue lights came from them and came two Blue Eyes White Dragons. They then glowed blue and charged at the other Blue Eyes "Watch how much I am one with Blue Eyes!" Kaiba yelled as the black mist disappeared and then a giant three headed Blue Eyes White Dragon came out "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"I saw that coming Kaiba" Atem said while the Dark Magician Girl and Kuriboh came to The Dark Magician side. The Ultimate Blue Eyes attacked then Kuriboh took protected the other two. Then a million Kuribohs came from the attack and all attached to the Ultimate Blue Eyes. Then the girl magician went behind the dragon and waved her wand and then the dragon was out lined in purple.

"Not going to work Yugi" Kaiba yelled as his dragon roared and the Kuribohs came off the dragon and they poofed gone. The dragon attacked the Dark Magician Girl and she disappeared. The Dark Magician then was glowing purple and then when the glowing stopped the Sorcerer of Dark Magic stood there.

"Those two were just to distract you Kaiba. I knew that tactic wouldn't work on your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, so I just made my Dark Magician grow stronger, now attack with Darkness Fire Attack!" Atem yelled as his Sorcerer shot dark purple and black fire went to Kaiba's Dragon.

"I won't lose Yugi, attack with Tribeam of light!" Kaiba yelled as his dragon's three heads fired beams of red, green, and blue. The two attacks clashed and they were both tied and then a giant explosion happened and when the smoke cleared the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes stood there barely standing. Then the Dark Magician fell but before hitting the ground it flew behind the dragon and attacked and the dragon fell and Atem won.

"That was a splendid battle Kaiba and Seto" Atem said as he walked to then and held out his hand.

"You to Yugi, or what's your name" Kaiba said shaking his hand.

"Wow, Atem you did it!" Mana screamed and hugged Atem. She apparently got control when he summoned the Dark Magician Girl.

"Thank you Mana, and thank you and Mahad for letting me use your Ka" Atem said hugging Mana. "Its getting late so we need to be going now" Atem said as he let go of Mana.

"I guess I can't stay with you tonight can I?" Mana asked.

Atem shook his head and told her "You need to stay by yourself tonight" and then he leaned down and kissed her. Atem then thought of something and smiled, he whispered something to Mana and she shot him a devilish smile. They kissed again but in the middle of it they changed back and it was Yugi and Tea kissing. They shot back and looked away from each other and blushed madly.

'_You've been thinking of that for how long now?'_ Atem asked teasing Yugi.

'_You to Tea, you said you wanted to do that for a while now'_ Mana said teasing Tea.

"Shut up!" Yugi and Tea both yelled, blushing redder than a Red Eyes Black Dragon's eye. Later on after more teasing from Joey they went home.

At Kaiba's mansion Seto asked _'When are you going to ask out Serenity?'_

"I'm not" Kaiba said plainly.

'_I know you like her. I've been snooping in your head'_ Seto saying it like it was nothing important. Family trait if you ask me.

"She deserves better than me anyway" Kaiba said. "She is happy while I'm gloomy, she is friendly while I'm not, and she is pure hearted while I'm cold hearted" Kaiba explained.

Serenity was hearing this all again and she was smiling like crazy. 'He likes me! He likes me!' she thought and danced. She always thought Kaiba had a nice side and know that she found out about his past, she knows he's kind! She danced for a while then Kisara and her thought of a plan to get them on a date.

* * *

**RxY: There it is, hoped you liked it.**

**Dark Magicain: I like it. I beat the Blue Eyes!**

**RxY: No Atem and Mahad's Dark Magicain did.**

**Dark Magician: Don't ruin my fun. **

**RxY: Yall review, and I want to know something from the Vaseshippers, Why do you like Atem and Mana together? Yeah, I'm going to ask questions after each chapter now, I want to see how many VaseShippers are left today. Got to wait a week till next Chapter.**


	3. The Movies

**It feels for like forever since I updated. I hope you like this, its Serenity x Kaiba with a little Yugi x Tea.**

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm so late!" Yugi was yelling this on his way to school. His uniform jacket was barely on while he had a piece of toast in his mouth. His alarm clock fell off his dresser and so it didn't wake him up "Thank Gods Grandpa woke me up before I was too late."

Atem was next to Yugi as he ran to class and said _'Calm down Yugi. It's ok to be late once in a while.'_ Yugi looked at him and his breathing calmed witch meant he thought he was right. '_That is as long as you haven't been late too many times before'_ Atem said then Yugi ran even faster. Atem did a little anime sweat drop.

Yugi ran into his class right before the final of the three bells went off. "Good that you made it Mr. Moto" the teacher said "Now take your seat." As Yugi sat down Atem was tackled by Mana. All the ghosts went out while the living took their tests.

"_I love this new world!"_ Mana yelled _"I had my first chocolate bar yesterday and it was great! I also love the TV shows, especially those romance ones"_ Mana said the last part cuddled up to Atem.

"_Glad you like it"_ Atem laughed _"I think we should go to the movies today."_

"_What's a movie?"_ Mana asked.

"_Like a long TV show but the hole problems are solved in an hour or two"_ Atem explained.

"_Are there any romance movies out?"_ Mana asked getting excided.

"_Sometimes, the movies are usually there for romance. Just have to pick the right movie"_ Atem answered.

Seto and Kisara just smiled and had a plan formed in their heads. After school Mana suggested the movies and everyone decided to. Two movies were out: The Vows and The Robot Terror. Atem got Yugi and Tea to go to the Vows and so did Seto with Kaiba and Serenity. The others went to the other ones since they didn't want to.

'_Tea'_ Mana asked _'How about you tell Yugi you like him during the movie?'_ Mana asked in her head so Yugi wouldn't hear.

'I can't, I mean what if he doesn't like me back' Tea thought back.

'_Are you kidding me? I know he dose, you two are long time friends like me and Atem so you two should feel something by now'_ Mana thought then appeared beside her.

'_Yugi, if you don't tell Tea you like her then I will take over and tell her'_ Atem thought.

'_What, no. I pretty sure she doesn't like me' Yugi thought._

Atem made Yugi's hand slap his forehead. _'She likes you, she never says it out loud but she dose. Mana told me' _Atem thought then appeared beside Yugi.

While they went inside the room to watch the Movie, Yugi and Tea sat somewhere in the Middle while Serenity and Kaiba were talked into sitting in a back. For Serenity and Kaiba it seemed like a date, Kaiba paid for here and bought here the candy, drink, and popcorn. She had to do the puppy eyes that not even Seto Kaiba could resist. Yugi did the same for Tea and she couldn't tell if he was just being nice or if he thought this as a date. She blushed hard thinking of the last part.

The room seemed empty and there where only 4 couples in there, counting them. When the movie started Atem thought to Yugi _'Remember what I said? I'm serious about it too.'_ Yugi gulped and then turned to Tea.

Kaiba was watching the movie, little secret of Kaiba's is that he loves Romance Movies. Serenity watched the movie and then looked at Yugi and Tea, who were both blushing hard while Yugi was talking. Serenity then turned to Kaiba and tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and asked "Anything wrong?"

She shook her head and said "Not with me, but there is something with you." Kaiba raised up an eyebrow and she continued "I heard what you said, about your life and um….me" she then explained how Kisara planned this with Priest Seto.

Kaiba turned to his ghost counterpart who was beside him, his arm around Kisara pretending not to have heard them. "Ok, so you know. It doesn't change a thing" he said.

"Well it actually does" she said and he turned to her "I know that a kind person in under your cold heart, your brother once told me how you were and it changed after you two were adopted. I know he is still in there and he has come back up slightly when you choose to help us, so I want to ask if I could try and bring him back" she explained.

"You can try. Many have tried and failed what makes you think you can?" Kaiba asked.

"Because I'm Seto Kaiba's Girlfriend" she said witch caught him off guard. "I like you and I want to get to know the real you and see if the old you can come back, even a little" She said with her bright smile that made Seto blush, imposable right but not anymore.

When to 2 movies were over, everyone all went outside. Everyone's vision came back after a while, when their came back they noticed Yugi and Tea holding hands. And then noticed the same with Kaiba and Serenity, witch Joey flinched a little with.

'_Yes, these two are dating, and so are those two so stop staring'_ Mana said. Witch made the said couples blush.

After a while of teasing and laughing at the new couples, everyone went to eat and then home. When Kaiba came home, he told he ghost ancestor "Don't do that mind trick with you and Kisara unless its needed." Seto nodded and smiled. "Thanks though" Kaiba said smiling (+1 dead puppy). Serenity heard this and stared dancing with happiness.

* * *

**RxY: This looks pretty good, if I say so myself. I had a hard time writing this for some reason. I guess because I've been to oppsest with the Greens this week.**

**Dark Magician: If you don't know the Greens then looks at his profile. And yes he stole the 'Everytime Seto Kaiba smiles a puppies dies' from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged.**

**RxY: Yes and the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its Abridged.**

**Dark Magician: No he doesn't, every one Review... NOW!**


	4. The Evil Arrives

**Hey everyone! I just got the urged to wright another chapter of this. I'd also love to thank everyone patiently waiting and for reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter.**

**I would like to clarify a few things. Kaiba is what I'm calling our present, alive, Seto Kaiba. I call the Priest Seto, Seto. Just if I didn't make that clear**

'_The ones that talk like this are the ones in spirit form or the ghostly form when they appear.'_

**A friend of mine read this and got confused so I want to say it for anyone else that are confused by this. And the one talking in this bold print is when they have a demonic or very evil deep voice. Any way, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'_So what are we doing today?'_ Mana asked. _'Today is some sort of end of week so got no school. What do we do?'_

"First off, calm down Mana, secondly, its called weekend, and third, we're going to see everyone to see what we are going to do" Tea said getting a little tired of Mana's questions. As they arrived at Yugi's, everyone was outside and Tea yelled "Hey, guys!"

"Hey!" Yugi yelled back as he waved. Atem then came out of the puzzle in ghost form and was tackled hugged by Mana. "So what are we doing today?" he asked everyone when Tea got to the group.

"How about…" Joey thought but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"What was that?" Serenity asked worried.

"Let's go see" Kaiba said as he and Yugi ran to the scream's direction. We they got there, they saw a man in a dark clothes beside an unconscious woman. "Who are you?" Kaiba asked.

The man turned around and his hood darkened his face enough for us to only see his wide, wicked smile. "Hello! Would you like to be my next victim?" he asked in a shaking voice and then he pulled out a duel disk. He put a card on it and out came a Silver Fang, silver furred Wolf Monster. "Attack!" he yelled and the silver wolf attacked and almost bit Kaiba's arm. They could see that this thing wasn't a hologram.

"I summon, Beaver Warrior!" Yugi yelled as he put the card on his duel disk he already had on. His giant beaver, with a knight's outfit on with a sword and shield, used his shield to block the wolf.

"Oh, another one that can use real monsters, then how about this!" the man said as summon two more Silver Fangs and the three wolves surrounded the Beaver Warrior. "Don't you know that wolves travel in packs?" he laughed as the three wolves attacked the warrior. Beaver Warrior was able to block one with his shield, one with his sword but couldn't block the third attacking from behind. As Yugi's monster was destroyed, Yugi fell down in pain.

"Yuge?" Joey asked when he saw his friend fall down. "Why you little" he started as he ran to try and punch the man but his three wolves blocked his path. "Damn it" he said as he pulled out his duel disk. "Let's get pay back for Yuge, Panther Warrior!" Joey yelled as he summoned his humanoid Panther with armor that blends into his skin with a green cape "Attack!" Joey's monster then jumped and landed in the middle of the three wolves then pulled out his sword and did a spin attack to destroy all the monsters at once "Alright!" Joey yelled as he did his signature winning pose.

The man then fell down in pain, but wasn't able to get up. _'Looks like the more monsters destroyed, the more damage you take'_ Atem noted as he saw the man fall. Then man then got up, not really on his own though, it looked like an invisible hand was pulling up a doll by the waist with the limps just hanging. _'Who are you?'_ Atem asked.

"**Don't you recognize this trick, great pharaoh?**" the man asked, being talked for by the person controlling him. "**He broght me back, just so I can get my revenge!**" he said so manically that it even made Kaiba shutter.

'_Who is he?'_ Mahad asked, already getting an idea.

"**You all know him very well! You should remember me too, I'm just in a different…vessel**" he said as the man's body started to fall "**I must be going now, we'll see each other again Binky Boy!**" then the man fell, looking lifeless if his body wasn't rising from his breaths.

Kaiba then dropped his brief case full of cards he always carries, opens it, then pulls out two cards then uses his duel disk to activate them. All of a sudden, two green vases appear and then pour out some blue liquid into two glasses. He then walks to the man and pours one glass over him and then does the other one to the woman, yet the weirdest thing was he did it all with the same calm face. Then all of a sudden the two got up and looked around confused but still hurt. "Are you two alright?" Serenity asked as she ran to them and sitting on her knees to get a better look at the two. "Some one call an-"

"Already did" Kaiba said as he hung up his phone no one was him get out. "The ambulance will be here for you two shortly" he said to them and they both nodded.

"What happen?" the man asked as he looked at himself "and why am I in this get up?" referring to the hooded rope he had on.

"You don't remember a thing, either of you?" Tea asked as she got over to them.

"I think I remember being attacked by a wolf, but I don't see one anywhere and I have no wounds" she said as she looked at herself.

"It may have been a wild dog" Tristan said, providing a good lie of what it was that really attacked her.

"I remember someone dragging me down an alley and all of a sudden I'm somewhere dark and I hear a voice saying: 'You are now my slave…you must obey me' and I say 'Yes…' with out me knowing and now I'm here" he finished as the ambulance got here.

'_Sounds like he was being, as you call it, brain washed'_ Seto said, coming beside Kaiba.

"What was that blue liquid you used?" Joey asked.

"Blue Medicine" Kaiba answered as he showed two spell cards showing the same vase poring the same blue stuff into glasses. "They restore life points so I was wondering if it would heal wounds too, and they did. As you can see" Kaiba finished as he motioned to the two being put in the ambulances. The group then quietly left the scene without anyone noticing, since the police would want to know what happen and they didn't want to be caught in it.

"So does this mean that we have to do that 'Saving the world' thing again? I got to say I'm getting tired of doing this, why can't destiny choose other people to do it?" Yugi asked as they got back to his house.

'_If we weren't the ones, I wouldn't be here with you now and my old friends wouldn't be meeting my new, and alive, friends'_

"True" Joey added with a nod. "But still, we are only high school students"

"But, back to the matter at hand" Tea said in a loud voice to get everyone's attention. "We all know one person who took over minds but Yugi…or should I say Atem, sealed his evil side in the Shadow Realm.

"We've seen many others come back from there, though" Yugi added. "So it's not impossible, especially with all the things we've seen. What really is bugging me is that Binky Boy thing. He never called us that before"

"He maybe teasing us" Kaiba said in an unapproved tone, like if he was saying it right to him.

"So…what should we do?" Serenity asked as she sat beside Kaiba trying to calm him down some, and it work somehow.

'_We have to wait'_ Atem said, sounding like he hated the idea. _'We have no other clues to go by. Nowhere to try to find the person, no one to actually look for since he has a new body'_ Atem finished as he floated and landed on top of the chair Yugi was sitting on.

'_How long can that take?'_ Mana asked, not really wanting to get into any battles yet.

'_It may take a while. He may attack again tomorrow, a week from now, or even a month. Heck, maybe in a different city. We just have to wait'_ Atem said, wanting to get this thing over with so the living can be at peace, as well as his loyal subjects and Mana.

So not long after that, everyone went home. As soon as the couples kissed goodbye, they left and went home. But one question was needing to be asked by Joey to his sister. "Hey, serenity" he started as they were half way home. "Why are you going out with the rich, cold hearted Kaiba?"

Serenity then stopped in front of Joey, looked him straight in the eye and said "Why do you judge him? Maybe, just maybe…there's more to his story than you know!" she nearly yelled the last part but then started walking to their house, acting as if 'that' never happened.

Joey was still standing there frozen in fear of his sister and Mahad came out saying _'I do believe she has a point'_ and then disappeared again. That was able to snap Joey out of his, frozen, stance and went caught up to his sister, pretending 'that' never happened like she did.

* * *

**I'll stop here for today.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The anime, the manga, or anything! Now that I say this, you can't sue!XD**


End file.
